The invention concerns a conveyor installation comprising at least one frame or trolley travelling along a trajectory and fitted with a load carrier for the load to be delivered into one of a series of delivery stations, further comprising means to throw off the load at a predetermined station. Such an installation is known in several variations and is often used for sorting objects which are thrown off the load carrier at the correct spot into a collecting station along the path of the conveyor. Provision is made, mostly controlled by a computer for selective throwing off so that the objects concerned (the load) arrive at the correct station.
The known conveyor installations have the load carrier in the form of a split bin, that is to say that the bottom of the bin (the actual load carrier) opens downwards in two halves so that the load is allowed to drop into the correct station.